


Emergencies????

by fiveysbrokenstar



Series: Fic Dump/Early Fics [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveysbrokenstar/pseuds/fiveysbrokenstar
Summary: Honestly the file was saved as 'TF is this' and it probably sums it up perfectly.





	Emergencies????

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly the file was saved as 'TF is this' and it probably sums it up perfectly.

Christine Rhiannon Harkness was the daughter of one certain Captain Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones. At the age of 15, she had short black hair and stunning deep green eyes which got her many compliments. One of her fathers died two months back and Jack turned his back on his daughter. Her beautiful Welsh accent reminded him too much of Ianto. She simply did her chores silently and never spoke to her dad unless absolutely necessary. She also found it hard to live this way, sighing and planning to leave that night. 

She got on the computer and typed quickly, finding a number that was listed under 'for help' and jotted it down, being cautious not to tip anyone off. As soon as she got done, she went to her room and packed an overnight bag quickly. She hadn't avoided her father, always trying to catch his attention, yet nothing worked at all. She picked up a picture of her family and traced her fingers over Ianto's face then Jack's, tears falling down her cheeks. She hadn't lost only one family member, but two. 

Slowly, as she realized it was getting late, she took a deep breath, calling the number, scared and unsure.

'Hello,' the Doctor asked softly, sounding childishly curious.

'H-hi, I need help This number was marked under "for help" in my papa's computer,' she explained, wiping at her eyes. 

The Doctor blinked and thought a moment.

'Who's your father?' he asked.

'Captain Jack,' she mumbled. 

'I'll meet you two streets from your location,' he sighed. 

'Thank you,' Christine mumbled. 

The Doctor hung up before going to the location he was to meet her. Christine showed up 5 minutes later, tears dried on her cheeks. The Doctor gave her a small smile. 

'Hello, I'm the Doctor and you are?'

He held out a hand to the frightened girl.

'I'm Christine Harkness,' She replied, taking his hand. 

'Nice to meet you. Anything shorter I can call you?'

'Call me Crys.'

He smiled and led her inside. Crys looked around, a bit surprised but didn't mind. 

'It's bigger on the inside,' she managed softly.


End file.
